qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Motu Patlu
Motu Patlu is an Indian animated sitcom television series airing on Nickelodeon. The series is produced by Cosmos-Maya. It is adapted from the classic comic strip on Lot Pot. It was premiered on 16 October 2012, beginning with episode "Jon Banega Don". It focuses on two friends, Motu and Patlu, living in the fictional city Furfuri Nagar. The director is Suhas Kadav and the theme music composer is Sandesh Shandilya. The producers are Deepa Sahi and Anish JS Mehta. The theme song "Motu Aur Patlu Ki Jodi" is sung by Sukhwinder Singh. It is one of the most popular kids shows in India. Plot The story revolves around Motu and Patlu, two friends living in Furfuri Nagar. The show focuses on how the two have a penchant to land themselves in comical situations, later rescuing themselves only by sheer luck. Samosas are Motu's favourite food, and he frequently tries to steal them from the local Chaiwala who makes the best samosas in the city. Motu is mainly the black sheep of the duo, unintentionally creating problems while Patlu is always the one to solve them. Sometimes, the characters Ghasitaram, Chingam and Dr. Jhatka aid them. However, Ghasitaram at times misdirects and swindles them by making them try Dr. Jhatka's vast repertoire of quirky gadgets and gizmos. After Motu eats samosas, he temporarily gains more energy and strength than he normally has. The main antagonist of the series is a criminal named "John the Don" who is always accompanied by his two dull-witted henchmen, Number One and Number Two. John intends to become a don, but his plans always fail due to the heroic actions of Motu and Patlu, who trap and expose him and his plans Tit for Tat. Characters * Motu: Motu is a plump man who serves as the one of the show's central protagonists. He likes to eat samosas which provides him power. He is a gardener. Motu's best friend is Patlu. He often lands in trouble because of his actions. He is always looking for the easiest way to earn money, have fun and get to eat a lot of samosas, even if it means landing himself in trouble. Sometimes he gets over-expressive while celebrating his victory and can do something very foolish, like bringing back a pirate into the present who they had sent recently back to the past. He is also shown bragging about something he has never done. But he is a good-natured man who wants to help others. He wears a red tunic with a navy blue (though mostly black) vest, yellow Pyjamas, and shoes. His talking accent looks influenced by Dara Singh. When he eats samosas, he gets extra energy like Chhota Bheem and can defeat anyone in the world. He is depicted as extremely afraid of mice. His father is believed to have been abducted by extraterrestrials from Axar during his search for extraterrestrial lifeforms in the universe. * Patlu: Patlu is a slim man who serves as the one of the show's central protagonists. He is often portrayed as the smartest guy in the city. He often gets into trouble along with Motu but he manages to help himself and Motu when they land in trouble. He always advises Motu to be in their normal track and thus lead a "danger-free" life, but he can always be coaxed (or forced) by Motu into helping him. He dislikes samosas but loves to read newspapers. It is also believed that his grandfather was a boxing champion and had a recipe for procuring extraordinary strength, which is later discovered by Motu. He wears a yellow tunic with orange leggings, brown-framed glasses, and brown shoes. * Dr. Jhatka: Dr. Jhatka is an eccentric scientist. His accent is like a sardar, so he is referred as a Punjabi. His inventions are usually very impressive, but are of little use to the townspeople. In fact, more times than not they end up landing someone in trouble. He drives a yellow flying car. Jhatka is known by his balding hair, green shirt, violet neck tie, and blue jeans. His grandfather is shown to be a millionaire searching for the whereabouts of his grandson in Furfuri Nagar; he almost falls into the sly, pretentious and crafty John's trap, who pretends to be his scientist grandson. His design is a parallel version of Motu. Sometime he tests his gadgets on Motu and Patlu without telling them any information about it and they get into problems because of it. Later he creates an antidote and uses it to make them normal like before. He often gets beaten by Motu and Patlu because of it. * Ghasitaram: Ghasitaram has 20 years of experience in every field but only very few of the experience is useful to anyone. He hails from Ghatal located in West Midnapore in West Bengal. Almost like Dr. Jhatka, his so-called "experiences of 20 years" often land people, especially Motu and Patlu, in trouble. However, Motu and Patlu do call on him for help in certain episodes. Ghasitaram helps Dr. Jhatka with experiments and coaxing Motu and Patlu to test Dr. Jhatka's inventions. His design is a parallel version of Patlu. He wears a cobalt blue tunic, purple dhoti, dark brown vest, and shoes of the same color. * Chingum: is a police inspector. He believes that no criminal can escape from his clutches. However, Chingum manages to catch criminals merely by luck with the help of Motu and Patlu. A Rajinikanth devotee with a strong south Indian accent, Chingum is a solicitous police inspector. He takes pride in the fact that no criminal can ever get away from him. When he fires his gun in the air after telling his dialogue, coconuts fall on his head and makes him fall to the ground. He drives a green motor bike and sometimes also drives a police jeep. He is sometimes helped by two constables, Hera and Pheri. As of the movie "Motu Patlu: Double Trouble", he is married. Chingum wears a khaki uniform with metals and a nametag on it. He also wears sunglasses most of the time. He likes south Indian food such as Idli, Dosa, Sambhar and Coconut chutney. * Chaiwala: A man who has a tea-shop near Motu's house. His real home is never revealed in the series. He makes Motu's favorite samosas and Patlu's favorite tea in the city. Motu steals the samosas from his shop and does not give the money to him. Motu gets a lot of power by eating samosas of Chaiwala. After eating samosas he shows aggression and can beat anyone, although the Chaiwala does not like his samosas to be eaten for free. He occasionally rewards Motu by exempting him from the money Motu owes him or even promising him free samosas when he saves him from other residents of Furfuri Nagar. Motu sometimes gets beaten for not giving money to Chaiwala. * John: John serves as the main antagonist of the show. John's ambition is to become a Don. But his plans always fail very badly and thus end up in him getting arrested or being taunted by other people. He writes some short poems. Contrary to normal thieves, he is not afraid of Chingum but is instead afraid of Motu and Patlu. He is plump, and short in size and faces discrimination for that. He wears a blue dress shirt with dark blue flower prints, yellow undershirt, brown belt, dark periwinkle pant with blue cuffs, and brown shoes. * Number 1: Number 1 is John's goon who serves as the one of the supporting antagonists. He likes John's short poems. He has brilliant ideas to trap Motu and Patlu but whenever he tells him John says that his idea is bad and beats him, saying that he has a better plan but repeats the same one. Though he respects John, he is always the first to get beaten by him. He wears a blue French check hat, magenta striped shirt, denim trousers, and a yellow ascot. * Number 2: Number 2 is John's goon who rarely speaks. He has a dark mark on his eye and a band aid on his oversized nose. He has dark brown hair, wears a cyan striped shirt, aquamarine ascot, and brownish-orange pants. * Boxer: Motu's neighbour/neighbor who wears red boxing gloves, a white tank top, and red pants with vertical yellow stripes. He is an aggressive man and a teacher in the school they used to attend. His coach is Mr. Thakur. He always wants to help his neighbors but he gets angry and beats them up. He also has an expensive car which gets destroyed by Motu. In "Boxer's Baby", it is also shown that he is not a good parent and could not get his son, Sunny, to sleep. Also, he is depicted having a cowardly brother in "Judwa Boxer" who becomes bold enough later to free him from Motu and Patlu's captivity. * Bubblegum: He is the father of Chingum and the commissioner of police of the area comprising Furfuri Nagar and adjoining villages. He once got impressed with Motu and Patlu and even recruited them in the police as Havaldars, but when he came to know that they were not as capable as he had thought, he got annoyed with them and fired them from the police. * Hera Singh: He is a Hawaldar of Inspector Chingum. He always tells Chingum, "Aap to top ho, hindustan ki hop ho", which means "You are India's greatest hope". * Pheri Lal: He is a Hawaldar of Inspector Chingum. He always remarks, "You are very great sir, but born little late sir". * Sabziwali: She sells best vegetables in the whole Furfuri Nagar. Motu can be troublesome to her too at times and also owes her some money. She has got a fiery temper and can also punish Chingum at times whenever his chases harm her vegetables in some or other way. She wears a green saree over a black blouse. * Mayor: He is the Mayor of Furfuri Nagar, He wears a coat and a white shirt with the coat coloured Pant. He sometimes has a Mayor named band on his coat. * Munni: She is the sister of Motu. * Chotu: He is the nephew of Motu, He wears a green T-shirt with a pink pant. Sometimes, he wears a brown shirt with a yellow pant. * Johnny: He is the big brother of John. In Motu Patlu Acchey Insaan, he is seen to be caught. In Episode John Ka Bhai Johnny, he is seen very rich. *'Virus': He is a scientist, He always invents something for John. In return, he asks for money to John but John somehow fools him and makes his run away. John uses his gadgets as a trial on him and puts Virus in trouble. * *Additional characters include Chingum's mother, Amma, Chingum's wife, Dharti, and Chingum's uncle, Troublegum. Kannada Version * Dr. Jhatka as Doctor Puttaswammy * Ghasitaram as GasGase Raama Urdu Version * Ghasitaram as Ghasita Khan Voice cast * Saurav Chakraborty - Motu, Patlu, Ghasita Ram, Chingum, John and Boxer * Omi Sharma - Dr. Jhatka * Aanchal Trivedi - Hera, Pheri * Sankalp Rastogi - Chaiwala, Number 1 * Renu Sharda- Sabziwali * Brian D. Costa - Number 2 (Season 1–2) * Rajah - Number 2 (Season 3–present) * Deepak Kumar - Additional voice (Season 4–present) Location The series is premised in a fictional town of Furfuri Nagar in India. Furfuri Nagar is a peaceful yet glamorous Indian small town, simultaneously noble and squalid, adjoined by a river with a few shops, a large market area, a bus depot, a cluster of single-storeyed houses, temples and a few recreational places. There are a few villages and few neighbouring town shown in the series, like Kamalpur, Sursuri Nagar and Modern City. Despite being a small town it has its own airport. It is not clearly mentioned where the town is actually located in India, but most of the vehicles carry plate numbers starting with MH, which stands for the state of Maharashtra. The police force of the town wears uniforms of the Maharashtra Police. Production Music The music featured in the series and film is written by Sandesh Shandilya, a Indian film composer. The theme song of the series, "Motu Aur Patlu ki Jodi", is written by Gulzar and sung by Bollywood singer Sukhwinder Singh in Hindi. Episodes Merchandising and promotion Since the inception of the television series, its creators Lotpot magazine, Maya Digital Studios and the Nickelodeon India are aggressively promoting its merchandising, the series products and tie-ups. In March 2014, Nick India tied up with the Yellow Diamond chips for promotion of its products across various media. In November 2014 a major deal was signed by Horlicks for promotion of its brand with the series characters in its marketing ads. Movies Broadcast history Other media Made-for-television films * Motu Patlu in Wonderland! - When Dr. Jhatka's experimental aircraft fails and crash-lands on an unknown island, they are expecting action and danger. * Motu Patlu: Mission Moon - Motu Patlu struggle to stop a malevolent entity who has been converting the soil of the Moon to gold to incur profits. * Motu Patlu: Deep Sea Adventure - Motu Patlu are on a ship voyage, but after the sinking of their ship, they experience a marine journey, the adventure of a lifetime. * Motu Patlu: Kung-Fu Kings - An evil Martial Arts fighter named Tiger Chang comes to Furfuri Nagar and insults them. Motu seeks to train from Him Naresh to teach Tiger a lesson. * Motu Patlu: Khazaane Ki Race - Motu Patlu clash against John and Chamku Don to uncover a treasure hidden on Christmas Mountain. * Motu Patlu: Kung Fu Kings Returns- When Tim Tim, Him Naresh's grandson gets abducted by a mysterious monster, Motu Patlu form an unlikely alliance with Tiger Chang to find him. They find out about a competition invites strange monsters held by Dr. Snake who is also the father of Tim Tim who turned into a snake due to his inventions and has kidnapped Tim Tim.New Sixth Movie Motu Patlu made for tv movie oremiere Kungfu kings returns * Motu Patlu: Carnival Island! - Motu Patlu have to solve the mystery of the nemesis of Grandpa of Carnival Island, who is bent on destroying all of his creation. * Motu Patlu: 36 Ghante Race - Motu Patlu race against time for thirty six hours to solve the case of the theft of the Golden Car award. * Motu Patlu Alien World! - Motu Patlu travel to an extraterrestrial world to rescue Motu's father. * Motu Patlu in Double Trouble - After Chingum's wedding, Motu Patlu and friends find themselves mixed up with two scientists who look like themselves and two villains struggling for goals of each other. * Motu Patlu: The Invisible Plane -'' When there is a plane competition going on at Furfuri Nagar Airport, Angara and his men steal the Invisible Plane, the country's dream. Motu, Patlu, Dr.Jhatka, Chingum and Ghasitaram get a journey to a secret aircraft facility in the Arctic to find it. They also help the Yetis to save them from evil Angara. *''Motu Patlu: Dragon World *''Motu Patlu: Hong Kong Kung Fu Kings 3'' *''Motu Patlu: Octopus World'' *Motu Patlu In The City Of Gold *''Motu Patlu - Dino Invasion'' Theatrical film * Motu Patlu: King Of Kings Inspector Chingum A spin-off series Inspector Chingum premiered on Amazon Video on 4 May 2018. Guddu the Great A second spin-off series Guddu the Great based on character from Motu Patlu: King of Kings was launched on Amazon Prime on 1 January 2019. See also *List of Indian animated television series *Chhota Bheem *Pakdam Pakdai *Vir The Robot Boy References External links * * Official website Category:Motu Patlu Category:2010s Indian television series Category:2012 Indian television series debuts Category:Animated children's television sitcoms Category:Children's animated television series Category:Hindi comedy shows Category:Indian animated television series Category:Indian children's television series Category:Indian television shows set in fictional populated places Category:Indian television sitcoms Category:Nickelodeon India television series Category:Television programs based on comics Category:Gulzar Category:Hindi-language Nickelodeon shows Category:Urdu comedy shows Category:Urdu-language Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon Pakistan television series